Princess Isabel and the milestones
Princess Isabel is a major character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series/former Liftlandian book series Elena of Avalor. She was Elena's younger sister and also she second princess of the Kingdom of Avalor from 1914 to 1980. In 1980, Isabel is no longer the second princess of the Kingdom of Avalor, with Hoistelle (the former princess of Xuila) replacing Isabel (because Elena of Avalor is no longer in production). 1914 * 2 February: Elena of Avalor is created in Melvin City, Liftland by Caillou Tokshen 1918 * 3 April: Isabel Castillo Flores is born 1922 * 5 June: Isabel Castillo Flores & Company was founded in Melvin City, Liftland and this bus company was named after the character. 1924 * 6 June: Isabel Castillo Flores changed its colour dress from orange to blue. 1930 * 1 January: Isabel Castillo Flores issued its first serial magazine (issue number: 0001) 1932 * 15 May: Isabel Castillo Flores is funded by Elena Initiative Project Corporate (E.I.P.C.) along with other Elena of Avalor characters. 1939 * 1 September: World War II begins in Germany 1939–1945 * 1 September 1939–2 September 1945: Isabel Castillo Flores issued serial magazines containing pictures of war-torn places around the world during World War II on issue numbers 0506 to 0818. 1941 * 12 July: Mateo and Isabel wedding celebration. Images of Mateo and Isabel wedding can be found on serial magazine issue 0603. 1945 * 2 September: World War II ends 1947 * 17 September: Beginning from serial magazine 0925, the issue number, without leading zeroes, is displayed on the front cover using different colours. This practice is still used today by Isabel Castillo Flores. 1949 * 23 February: Isabel Castillo Flores issues its 1,000th serial magazine (issue number: 1000) 1953 * 23 December–11 January: Isabel Castillo Flores on a holiday to Memphis, Tennessee, United States. Pictures of this holiday can be found in issues 1252 to 1255. 1957 * 1 May: Princess Sofia from Sofia the First becomes Isabel Castillo Flores' new friend. 1968 * 24 April: Isabel Castillo Flores issues its 2,000th serial magazine (issue number: 2000) 1970 * 12 November: A Sesame Street-based logo was created, with her full name replaced 'SESAME STREET' and her initials replaced 'CTW'. 1973 * 11 November: Scooby-Doo, a dog, becomes Isabel Castillo Flores' new friend. 1980 * 24 July: The last book in the Elena of Avalor series, 'Elena and the Magical Wish', was published. * 25 July: Elena of Avalor is no longer produced, and Isabel Castillo Flores moved from Avalor to Melvin City. Melvin City is Isabel Castillo Flores' new home. 1981 * 6 October: Princess Amber from Sofia the First becomes Isabel Castillo Flores' new friend. 1984 * 2 February: Elena of Avalor celebrates its 70th birthday. 1985 * 31 October: Isabel Castillo Flores goes trick-or-treating. 1985 is the first year that Isabel Castillo Flores goes trick-or-treating. Isabel still currently trick-or-treats every 31 October every year. Pictures of Isabel Castillo Flores' trick-or-treat are found in serial magazine 2915. 1987 * 24 June: Isabel Castillo Flores issues its 3,000th serial magazine (issue number: 3000) 1988 * 3 April: Isabel Castillo Flores celebrates its 70th birthday. A book, 70 Years and Counting: Isabel Castillo Flores, was published. 1989 * 13 May: The Princess Isabel Castillo Flores Society was founded, and granted funds for Isabel since 1989. 1993 * 4 May: Isabel Castillo Flores modified the blue dress. The clothing made blue lighter, and Isabel has a crown on it. This variant was used until 31 August 2004. 1997 * 15 October: Oliver from Oliver & Company becomes Isabel Castillo Flores' new friend. 2003 * 15 May: After 71 years, E.I.P.C no longer supports funding for Isabel Castillo Flores. 2004 * 1 September: Beginning from this date, Isabel Castillo Flores transitioned from a blue dress with a crown, to the witch costume from Room on the Broom. Also, the logo has been refurbished, with green becoming little bit lighter and the outlines changed to tangerine in colour, making it exactly looking like 1998-present Sesame Street logo. This change was addressed in issue 3897. 2005 * 13 January: Julia Donaldson, Axel Scheffler and The Wintall Corporation of Melvin City start to support funding for Isabel Castillo Flores. 2006 * 23 August: Isabel Castillo Flores issues its 4,000th serial magazine (issue number: 4000) 2007 * 1 January: The initials of her full name on the semicircle are replaced by '123'. The new logo now reads '123 ISABEL CASTILLO FLORES' rather than 'ICF ISABEL CASTILLO FLORES'. This change was addressed in issue 4019. 2012 * 9 December: Blu the bird, from Rio, becomes Isabel Castillo Flores' new friend. * 11 December: Kermit the Frog becomes Isabel Castillo Flores' new friend. 2013 * 18 May: Craig Gerber supports funding for Isabel Castillo Flores. 2014 * 2 February: Elena of Avalor celebrates its 100th birthday. 2016 * 22 July: The American animated series Elena of Avalor, based on the Liftlandian book series, is premiered on Disney Channel. This version reuses the 1924-1993 dress used by Isabel. 2018 * 3 April: Isabel Castillo Flores celebrates its 100th birthday. A book, Princess Isabel and the 100th Year, was published. Anthems * 1936–1937: 'My Time' * 1937–2004: 'Sister Time' (anthem used officialy from 1937 to 2004 and also used in Elena of Avalor's "Model Sister") * 2004–present: 'Isabel, Isabel' (current anthem of Isabel; to the tune of My Neighbour Totoro's 'Stroll'; started use as an official anthem for Isabel when Isabel changed from the blue crowned dress to the witch costume from Room on the Broom) See also * Princess Isabel's birthday